Heaven or Hell
by Fourtris3
Summary: Modern day with Beatrice as Marcus's daughter who is brutally abused. She is a junior in high school she has promised herself to never let anyone in they only just hurt you in the end. what happens when she goes to a new school and meets people who seem to car for her?
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice POV

I just moved here with Marcus my abusive father. No one would ever guess what he does to me I am silent, I mask my emotions, and I don't let people into my world. I am short with dull blonde hair and dull blue grey eyes. Nothing special I know I am not pretty but I wouldn't say I was ugly either I am just plain. I woke up early this morning like I always do when I have dreams like these they are always of my father beating me. I know I won't be able to get back to sleep its four in the morning and I have to be up at 6:30 to get ready for my first day of hell or as the school is actually called Chicago prep. So I just go for a run I run to forget when ever Marcus pops into my head I run harder I can't handle thinking of him it just breaks me worse than I already am. I have become an empty body when I am with people I mask my emotions so well some days I don't even feel its like I am not in my body anymore. When my mom was around I was so happy she was my sunshine. She protected me from Marcus and got beat herself. Finally she left him but she left me too. I was twelve who leaves a twelve year old with an abusive father. After she left I got depressed nobody knows I still am in Atlanta where I moved from I had one friend Robert he helped me get better or just better at hiding it. When I finally get home it's a little after 6:3o I must have run 7-8 miles. I tried to sneak into the house just to find my father standing by the door with his belt… I think to myself this is going to be the best first day ever can you hear the sarcasm but I say "hello father I am sorry I woke up early and decided to go for a run if you will excuse me I need to shower for school." He obviously had other plans he yanked my arm back when I tried to pass him I will probably have a bruise from where he is holding my forearms. He grabs my by the throat and screams "you ungrateful ugly bitch your mother left us because you were useless she couldn't stand having a daughter as pathetic as you!" My mouth just spoke and after I said it I wished I was never born after I said "then why don't you just put me in foster care they would take care of me better than you do just abusing me all my life!" that is when he punched me in the face and threw me on my butt and took my shirt off and started whipping my stomach and tops of my legs then flipped me over to be laying on my stomach and whipped my back as hard as he could I have learned to stay quite even if I wanted to scream it would get worse. He kicked me then left me laying there in my blood. I finally got up and went to my room and took a cold shower to numb my back and stomach so I might make it through the day. I bandaged my back and stomach as fast as possible and put on leggings and an extremely big black sweatshirt. I put my make up on the cover the bruise that is starting to form on my face from where he punched me and just a little mascara then I rush to put on my combat boots and run to school since I missed the bus and don't have a car because Marcus is to "selfless". When I finally get to school I am surprisingly not late but I am so numb from my lashes and running I will be surprised if I make it through the day when I get to the front office to get my schedule the person looks like very young she had long black hair with bright green eyes she is beautiful. I tell her my name and she gets me my schedule and a map so I can hopefully find my way I start sprinting to first period which happens to be Literature I accidently bump into a tall tan guy with extremely dark brown hair almost black with the most beautiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen I mumble an apology and finally get to class right on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I woke up completely refreshed from an amazing night with Zeke, Uriah and the whole gang. Christina has told us we are getting a new student at Chicago prep doesn't know if it's a boy or girl but the new student is a junior like all of us she is determined to get this new student to be in our group so let's wish him or her luck. I get up take a shower and get dressed in my normal dark jeans and a black skin tight t-shirt I go down for breakfast to find my mom had fixed me pancakes with eggs and bacon. I go up to her and kiss her on the cheek and say "You are going to spoil me more than you already have." I finish eating and am running a little late oh well it's the first day nobody really cares. I go hop on my motorcycle and zoom off to school. When I get inside not many people are in the hallways and I know I have lit first but don't really care I am probably going to fall asleep either way. When I'm walking to class this blonde girl is sprinting full speed down the hallway and rams right into my chest. She has bright blue gray eyes that hide what she's thinking she has long beautiful blonde hair and is pretty short I wonder what grade she is in. She mumbles something that sounds like an apology and runs off again. I continue to walk to lit when I walk in I see the girl that just bumped into me as well as Christina. Christina gets up and sits next to the girl I bumped into I guess she is the new student. The teacher walks in and I sit next to the new girl I really need to learn her name. Our teacher for lit is Max so it should be an easy class for class today we are just going around and doing introductions when it is my turn I say "My name is not important so you can call me four it is my baseball and football number and I spent this summer hanging with my group of friends." It's the news girls turn and I am more excited than I should be but before I could think more she spoke up "I am Beatrice but you can call me Tris And this summer I moved here from Atlanta." So her name is Tris it so fits her she looks so brave I wish she would take down the walls it is obvious she has put up. I ignore the rest of the people and just think about Tris.

Tris POV

I get into class and find a seat in the back away from everybody when the teacher finally comes in and introduced himself as Max and tells us we will be introducing each other for the rest of class. I pay attention but not much then it's the person next to me turn to share I look at him and realize it was the person I ran into in the hallway I blush but listen his nickname is four and he plays baseball and football that just makes me want to be a cheerleader the only thing is I can't…. There skimpy but super cute uniforms would show my scars and my father would never allow it. But why do I want to be a cheerleader what is this guy doing to me he might be able to break down my walls but I will not allow it the last person I let in was my mother and she left me and I will not let that happen again. When he finishes I realize I have to talk so I just say the simplest thing I can "I am Beatrice but you can call me Tris And this summer I moved here from Atlanta." I stop paying attention and try to focus on anything but the guy next to me but four keeps taking up everything that's on my mind for once I am not worried about Marcus or the marks on my stomach or back but only on him. My thoughts and brought to an abrupt end when the bell rings dismissing us from class.


End file.
